1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and/or relating to hydroponic growing systems and related apparatus, methods of use for such apparatus and the like.
In order to ensure the widespread use of hydroponic systems in other than purely commercial circumstances it is necessary for a system to be both asthetic when in use and convenient to prepare for use and to use. With this therefore in mind and in order also to offer some degree of flexibiliy the present invention relates to improved hydroponic means and methods.